dawns_wingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Barney Marksman
English Barney= Barney Marksman '''- A weapon's dealer in Serealia. He works in a shop called ASG Starlight to earn money for himself and his family. Dawn's Wings Act I Barney is met for the first time after moving to Serealia as a serious, non-talkative owner of a shop. He has a conversation there, with a member of Dawn Wings called Panzer and gives him a job of getting rid of a man called Boris Lemon, a bureaucrat making his business harder. After the Dawn Wing member completed the job, Barney opens a little before Wiktor and introduces him to the "special menu", that he can bring over with some price. Couple of days later, he gives a job of getting rid of the mayor of Serealia, that wanted to close his shop to disarm the population of the town. That job ends successfully, but the job could result in the death of Zomb. The same night, Zomb overhears his conversation with an unknown woman and an overweight man. He stays in the defense of Barney, resulting in improvement of relations with Barney. Perks - Marksman Perks of Barney allow for purchase of weapons and their upgrade. Higher levels allow disarming opponents, or force them into capitulation without a fight. 1) '''Amateur: Allows to buy firearms in Barney's shop. 2) Enthusiast: Unlocks more firearms 3) Regular customer: Gives a discount on all purchases in ASG Starlight. 4) Insurgent: Unlocks more firearms and allows purchases instead of ordering them. You can buy weak weaponry in every Starlight shop. 5) Expert: Unlocks all firearms. Allows modifying weaponry for a price. 6) Master of Gun-fu: Kicking the enemy gives a chance to disarm them. Modifying firearms is cheaper. 7) Legend: Chance of an immediate capitulation of the enemy during a fight. Gallery Barney poster.jpg Barney shop poster.jpg|Buy menu (concept art) Barney modify poster.jpg|Modify menu (concept art) |-|Polski Barney= Barney Marksman- sprzedawca broni w Serealii. Pracuje w sklepie ASG Starlight by zarobić na siebie i swoją rodzinę. Dawn's Wings Akt I Barney jest poznany po raz pierwszy chwilę po przeprowadzce do Serealii jako poważny, nierozmowny właściciel sklepu. Rozmawia tam z Panzerem i zleca mu pozbycie się Borysa Lemona, urzędnika utrudniającego jego interesy. Po wykonaniu tego zlecenia Barney otwiera się trochę przed Wiktorem i wprowadza go do "specjalnego menu", które będzie mógł dla niego sprowadzić za pewną oplatą. Kilka dni później zleca on pozbycie się burmistrza Serealii, który chciałby zamknąć sklep w celu rozbrojenia populacji. Te zlecenie również kończy się sukcesem, jednak mogło skończyć się śmiercią Zomba. Tego samego wieczora Zomb podsłuchuje jego rozmowę z nieznaną kobietą i otyłym mężczyzną. Staje on w obronie Barneya, co pozytywnie wpływa na ich relacje. Perki - Strzelec Perki Barneya pozwalają na kupowanie broni i ich ulepszanie. Wyższe poziomy pozwolą też rozbrajać przeciwników bądź zmuszać ich do kapitulacji bez walki. 1) Amator: Pozwala kupować bronie w sklepie Barneya w Serealii. 2) Entuzjasta: Odblokowuje więcej broni. 3) Stały klient: Daje zniżkę na wszystkie zakupy w sklepach Starlight. 4) Rebeliant: Odblokowuje więcej broni i pozwala je kupować zamiast zamawiania. Możesz kupować słabe bronie w dowolnym sklepie Starlight. 5) Ekspert: Odblokowuje wszystkie bronie. Pozwala modyfikować bronie za opłatą. 6) Mistrz Gun-fu: Kopnięcie przeciwnika daje szansę na rozbrojenie. Modyfikowanie broni jest tańsze. 7) Legenda: Szansa na natychmiastową kapitulację przeciwników podczas walki. Galeria Barney poster.jpg Barney shop poster.jpg|Menu sklepu (concept art) Barney modify poster.jpg|Menu modyfikacji (concept art) Category:Dawn's Wings Category:Characters Category:Confidants Category:Characters from Union